Fullmetal Battle!
by fullmetalfreak20
Summary: Wondering how a battle between Fullmetal Alchemist characters will be like? it could be anyone! SEE THE EPIC BATTLE! it's super fun!
1. Chapter 1

FULLMETAL BATTLE

MAES'S MOV

''Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemans! thank you for coming to the very first...FULLMETAL BATTLE! for all of the fullmetal freaks! ENJOY! me, myself is Hughes! a pleasure! So we'll start this on when everyone is quiet like catching a freeze-'' suddenly, Fuery stopped me from my embracing welcome! ''Hey, Hughes! why aren't you fighting?'' Fuery shouted at me.''Of course not, Kain! it's bad for my health!'' (LOLOLOL xDD).

FUERY'S MOV

Stupid Hughes.. i'm sure he's just afraid, even Elicia will fight in the battle.. what a coward..

MAES'S MOV

''Alright then, we will start! *a huge claps and cheers from the crowds*''...''Our first battle will begin with... Please welcome Alphonse Elric and Olivier Mira Armstrong!''...after the crowds cheer , Alphonse and General Armstrong came to the stage..with a cowardness and scared face on Elric's face and a BRAVE AND SCARY face on General' fight then begin...General takes out her 'Armstrongnese' sword and poses like a brave warrior, while Al tried to poses like her, but with a diffrent expresion, scareder.. then not untill 3 minutes later, the battle ends..Suddenly General strikes Al with all her might but Al dodged. Then Al's turn to attack, he uses alchemy to make spikes that were directly going to General's direction. that kind of attack didn't hurt her , just then... Alphonse uses his alchemy again to create BILLIONS of kittens and pandas.. and they attacked General .THAT..Well now you see Armstrong in scratches. That pronounces that the winner is Al. The AL-I-SUPPORTERs cheered for Al. Meanwhile the ARMSTRONGETTES all turned DOWN, big time! Now's my turn to go to the stage. ''And the winner is...Alphonse Elric!'' the crowd gives a long .. long... long... long cheerd for Al.''Next up, Please welcome... Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell!''.. after the battle starts... Ed's like ''I'll beat you right up Winry.. NO! i mean i'm not gonna hurt you! but wait, fighting a girl would be a piece of cake.. i mean i'm not gonna hurt you that much! ''..I think Ed is too afraid to fight his own wife for no reasons.. Maybe we should try competing Al and May Chang i guess.. TOO HARSH! ''Let's get this thing started!'' Then Ed uses alchemy to make walls around them.. we can't hear nothing from outside.. what're they doing in there?

ED'S MOV

you're gotta be kidding me! i'm gonna fight my own wife for no reasons? what should i do? quit the battle? BUT NO! i'm not gonna be a coward or something..What's that? i see the walls that i made the strongest started to break!

MAES'S MOV

Wait! i see the walls breaking! Wow, sure do have a lot of powers for a mechanic..I see Winry flies her wrench to Ed, and what did i see? Ed is now fainted at the stage, making him look like a coward or something? but he gets up now! ''WHAT'CHA DO THAT FOR? YOU WANNA MAKE ME DIE OR SOMETHING?'' then suddenly Winry walks closer to Ed, and then what did i saw? BOOM, she hit him with her wrench again, which makes him lose the battle bleeding (HAHAHA XDD). Well right now i don't think they're relations good or bad.. but hey! i see Rockbell whispering Ed something as they passes the stage. Well with my mighty-hearing ears, i can hear them!''Sorry Ed for that! that's only a game right? i promise i will not do such a thing like that again to you. *smiles*'' Well surely, Ed nodded. I think they're relations should be going smooth by now.. i guess? anyway, as the floor mopped out of the bloods, by our shift,.. WAIT! we don't have any shift! That's why i asked Scieska to do it, i don't think she'll mind or something.

NOW... I WILL MAKE CHAPTER 2 QUIET SOON... THE CHAPTER 2 WILL CONTAIN 'ELICIA HUGHES VS NINA TUCKER', THE CHAPTER ONE'S CHAMPIONS'S BATTLE ( ALPHONSE ELRIC VS RIZA HAWKEYE & WINRY ROCKBELL VS. ROSE THOMAS!).. WELL,I'LL BE SEEING YOU AROUND GUYS! ooh! I need 3 reviews to continue! preasure! so be sure to review if you wanna see the next chapter! BWAHAHAHAHA! SEE U GUYS AROUND!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys . I'm back which only took me about 1 day to finish the un-finished chapter 2! so sorry about the spelling at the chapter 1 -_- fanfiction just erased some of it before i get to edit it, i don't have time to check it again , once again sorry guys! for the apoligies, i'll check this chapter! ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Maes's MOV

''Welcome back ladies and gentlemans! To the annual first ever...FULLMETAL BATTLE! back with your one and only pure host, Hughes! so now, heading to our very big battle.. it's...''... ''WHAT? MY DAUGHTER?'' i can see the crowds feel so surprised that my daughter will fight tucker's.''Never mind that, please welcome.. The one and only beautiful and success princess... ELICIA HUGHES! and of course.. the plain Nina Tucker.'' i tried to make the crowds LOVE and will SUPPORT my then the audience just 'Wooo!'-thingy things to elicia! oh my barebly..

MY (fullmetalfreak20) MOV

''Watch what're you saying Hughes! My daughter became the chimera in the series, which means that she's a brave AND powerfull little girl!'' Shou Tucker just blared in front of the the TUCK-FOREV-ERer makes a loud noise for 'WHOOHOO!' and 'WAY TO GO!' for Hughes seems confident about this like 'Take your daughter away! my daughter will won!' thingy expression on his the fight will won? Nina or Elicia? stay tuned! 10 MINUTES LATER... a dog fight just started instead of the cuties juniors fight. ''Take this, Elie! Alexander, come here boy!'' (O.O) so that Elicia doesn't have any puppies or dogs, his father borrows Lieutnan Hawkeye's Black Hayate.''Go Blacky!'' Elicia points at Nina while Black Hayate jumps towards Alexander's face.''It's not Blacky, princess! It's Yate!''said Maes.''It's Hayate!''said Riza.''No! you're all wrong! it's Black Hayate!''said Fuery.''You won ,Kain!''Hughes gaves a silly face for creating an useless competition of saying that stray dog's name.''.Black Hayate jumps into Alexander's head which Alexander dodged.''You can do it, Alexander!''. Then Alexander had an idea . Instead of jumping to Hayate's face, why not jumping into ELICIA'S face? BRILLIANT HUH?so he jumps into Elicia's. Since Black Hayate cannot reach that height, he cannot defend , just suddenly...Maes appear on the was it for? he carry a big gun.''Just like i said, Tucker! speak softly and carry a big gun! YOU WANNA MESS WITH MAH DAUGHTER? BRING IT ON!''.Then Shou appears.''Oh no you won't, Hughes!''.Why did this actually turns into a father fight? yeah, sure..why not? i already know the winner.''NO FATHER FIGHT IS GOING TO BE HERE!''i shouted.''But judge!'' those two dads complain.''I already know the winner, It's Nina Tucker!''Whew, a huge claps of crowd appears in seconds!Whew, what's more? Oh yeah, Maes hired Scieska for the now? Scieska had a hard time mopping the dog poops? Yeah, my day as a judge is totaly should i shift? ''How about Miss Rockbell'' Hughes asked me. ''NO WAY! THERE IS NO GREAT CHARACTERS I'M GOING TO HIRE!'' i i mention that Scieska is a great character? Yeah, well..who hired her? Hughes huh? Then he'll clean the dog's poop.''WHAT? ME? NO WAY!'' he shouted.''YOU HAVE TO! THIS IS MY FIC WORLD AND YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT I SAID!'' i shouted.''Y-yes judge..''. So Hughes started to mop those puddles. O. fight will be Havoc and Falman, yeah sure.. go ahead Hughes, give the announcement.''Okay, so the next fight is... Please welcome... Jean Havoc and Vato Falman!'' Hughes said. Then the crowds cheer. Yeah the fight is over just only 10 seconds.. Know what? the first time, Havoc calls his 90 girlfriends to attack Falman, it called the 'Harem Attack'.But Falman still stands up, even with all of the nosebleeds. He calls his troops and attacked Havoc..You know the winner so..''THE WINNER IS VATO FALMAN!'' i 'VAy-TO-GO-FALMANers' cheered meanwhile the 'Havoc Frevoc's all turned down...Even though the battle only lasts a few seconds...It's still a great battle! i LOVE how the harem attack works O.O .. so then again, Havoc only had a bottom scratch, that's all.. nothing more!Now the medical room is full with danger peoples..there's General Armstrong, Ed, Elicia, and Havoc. Let's start our next battle! it's a girl fight! ''Please welcome... Winry Rockbell and Rose Thomas!'' Hughes startled at me again.I sure don't know who to support ... Winry or Rose? I'll go with Winry this battle started.. Rose started the battle by taking Cornello with her, Cornello attacks Winry with his stone. Know what happened? ''Winry!'' said all of the injured people at the medical room, which was Ed, Elicia, and Havoc.. along with Riza , Mustang , Hughes , and Alphonse. Whew, looks like alot of people are supporting for Winry..And don't forget! i support her as well! Rose looks hopeless in the stage. Well, that laser that came from Cornello's stone .. it's been passed. By what? Winry made automail that looks like a ... Shield? yep, the lasers passed to Rose! Rose dodged only her brown bangs is in fire now (LOL)..Cornello is 's Winry's turn to takes her 5 heaviest wrench and passed it to Cornello like a boomerang.. and BAM! it hit him .THAT! Cornello fainted with 5 blood hole in his head. Then, Cornello gets up again. But hitted by Winry's wrench is now alone. Oooh this is gonna be intresting a fight between a girl and a girl! with no helpers at all! Winry's wrench is still there , only one more! Rose had a stone from Cornello's hand. Winry's in danger! OH NO!she's still puts a confidence brave face! Go! Winry! the two girls ran up into the middle while holding they're stuff in the back of the hands. Then Rose took the stone from her back. Winry then was surprised she had a stone then again.. Does she know how to use it? Well, she just put it up in the air with a confused what appears? It's a ... giant fox chimera? no! it's a..monkey? oh no! it's a bunny? it's a fusion! a fox tailed, monkey face and body, and a rabbit ears ? fusion, huh?cool! but does it attack or play? don't know who will survive. Winry doesn't stop running! she still runs untill she's in front of the fusion chimera. She just passed the chimera through between the chimera's feet. Then she continues her running non-stop into Rose then she smacks.. NO! she's not smacking her. Rose already looks so hopeless so then Rose gave her the stone in the mean of gaving up. Winry picked up the stone from Rose's hand and she unsummon the chimera back to the stone. Then they all cheered! ''U-GO-GIRL!''the crowd is freaking out. ''NOOOO!'' said the Rose supporter. ''YEEEAAAHH!'' said the Winry 's obvious, the winner is Winry..How? Rose is giving up in the question is... why didn't she hit her there? well.. i guess Winry's too kind, she don't wanna hurt her friend.''WINNER.. WINRY ROCKBELL! YEAAAHHH!'' i shouted since i'm her big fan.

MAES'S MOV

Well, the judge seemed to be supporting Winry. Sure, why not? after i've mopped those stupid puddles.. i will became the host again! A PURE HOST!''Well.. i've seemed to be cleaning up the poop, thanks alot Alexander..*grr*.. where are we? oh yes! the next battle is between... ALPHONSE ELRIC AND RIZA HAWKEYE!''i said. Then Mustang cheered alot especially for and Winry looked like they're supporting Al.. OF COURSE! well, i can see the supporters, Al's supporters: -Rose

-Winry

-Ed

-May ( OF COURSE xDD)

-Miranda ( kinda weird, she's supporting 4 Al.. OH WELL!)

-Kain ( Fuery ), Grumman, Rebecca, Gen. Armstrong ( :O ), Maj.

Armstrong, Lieutenan Ross, Bloch, and 902 other peoples

While Riza had supporters: -Mustang ( OF COURSE )

-1000 other peoples

Well how's it guys? you'll need 5 reviews to take another chapter. Decide who will won Riza or Al? also make idea bout who will fight in the next chapter? It could be anyone in FMA. Example: Shou Tucker VS.

Hohenheim or Envy vs. Gluttony or .. anything you'd like! seeing u next time in the.. FULLMETAL BATTLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! back with me in... FULLMETAL BATTLE! okay, i asked 4 5 reviews didn't i? i thought it, and i got it in 3 days O.O.. so here's the chapter 3! FANFICTION SPELLING SUCK! THEY ERASED SOME OF MY WORDS B4 I CAN ACTUALLY FIX IT ._.''you know what's in my way.. creepy high school O.o

Maes's POV

''Back to the annual one and only... FULLMETAL BATTLE! now, we will have our CUTE.. ALPHONSE ELRIC!'' said Maes ''You know , i don't think you need to speak out the 'CUTE' thing..'' Al said (LOLOLOLOl). '' And the INCRIDIBLE.. Riza Hawkeye!'' i said.''There's really no need to say something like that when it's not really at Al, he just get his body back, and he doesn't look that scared.''Hawkeye , what i'm looking now is a big barrel which was holding Al inside it. Should've talked to judge by now..''Hey, judge! what about the next battle? already figured out?'' i said, at judge's desicion room.''The next battle will be Winry vs. Heymans Breda'' judge said.''And.. what about Falman?'' i said.''I'll think of that later.''she said.''And.. my daughter's? the crowd has trade Nina with Elicia you know? so Elicia is now the champion, not Nina right? and the extra battle?'' i said.''Yeah... your daughter will fight May Chang, while the extra battle will be Lan Fan vs. Ling. But forget the Elicia battle, it'll be tomorrow.. the second day ( chapter xD ).''judge said.''WHAT? do you think my daughter's a fool so will not be fighting in the stage today?'' i'm so surprised.''ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING? ELICIA IS A 3 YEARS OLD LITTLE GIRL! SHE NEEDS TO REST, YOU I-DI-OT!''judge said.''Y-yes , judge''she's so scary .. D: i'm not going to watch Al and Hawkeye's battle. Im just gonna stay here with judge and think.. HOW COULD U CANNOT REST YOUR BELOVED DAUGHTER.. WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID HUGHES? (XD)

MY (FULLMETALFREAK20) POV

Now, Hawkeye is preparing her 18 shotguns at the back of her hand while posing the James Holmes Pose. While Al was twitching his hands and ready for clapping..Clapping? ya'know... alchemy stuff xDD.''READY? ON YOUR MARKS..wait , this is not a race.. whatever START!''.Al started to uses alchemy to make spikes and... something.. towards Hawkeye's direction. He jumps high above Hawkeye and landed behind Lieutenan. he uses alchemy again to make something like a wall and it goes fastly towards Riza. What will Riza do? if she goes left, there's thousands of spikes, if she goes right, there's a big wall ready to smash her into pieces. What did she do? she goes front, not left, not right xDDD. BOOM..the spikes and the wall collide. Riza is still surviving, that's still dangerous!I can see shock at Riza's face, she's so did suddenly Al became so strong?''YEAHH! BEAT HEAR UP, AL!'' Ed screamed at the top of his lungs.''DON'T LET HIM OVERPOWER YOU, ELIZABETH! I mean, Don't let her beat you Al! no.. i mean.. ARGH!''Mustang said .Roy looked a little bit confused who to support, now Riza taked out her shot guns and shot Al in the head. But no! he used.. something.. that looked like a shield? made out of metal.. there's only one people who did this.. WINRY! yeah! a serious lack of love for automails! ''Thanks alot, Winry!'' Al blushed a little, LOL. Ed seemed a little distracted for seeing his wife is protecting his little brother xD ok.. next, Riza looked a little down since her best posing shotgunners failed in an attempt of an automail. Next, Al creates that Kitties and this time, Xiao May joins in the pandas the pandas attacked attacks missed! exept for Xiao May! she bitted Riza in the hand, and then now's time for the kitties! they scratched Riza all around her face!

''NO!'' said Mustang.

''YES!''said Ed

''NO!''said Havoc

''YES!''said Winry

then the battle .. not really, before u know it, Riza takes out her knife and throw it to Al's stomach. NOOOO! but wait! he dodged. And it scratches his hand instead -_-''

so now both of the fighters are nearly scratched. So it's tie this time.. let's wait for votes at the reviews.. well! recently... 2 votes for Al, and 0 votes for Riza, let's see in the next chapter who woned the battle! but untill then, it's a tie!okay.. ''IT'S A TIE! FOR ALL OF THE CROWDS, PLEASE VISIT AND VOTE WHO WILL WON! RIZA HAD A SCRATCH AT HER NECK-4cm , FOREHEAD-7cm, HAND-19cm, AND KNEE-23cm. ALPHONSE HAS SCRATCHES AT HIS ARM-5cm, AND FOREHEAD-17cm.''i said, saying as loud as i costs me a WELL! next battle... let see in my battle book.. number 8, Winry Rockbell vs. Heymans Breda and Kain Fuery.. why does the sentence in my book gives me creeps? WAIT A MINUTE! Heymans Breda -AND- Kain Fuery? VS. THE ONE AND ONLY WINRY? that's totaly not fair! but this book is belonging to my FIC boss (xD).. i'll have to do it? WELL IT'S MAH FIC WORLD! i can help Winry along the battle! YEAH! SHE WILL WON! ''YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT!'' said my FIC boss.''y-yes boss..'' i said. TOO bad :(.. i just hope Winry's okay there! But hey! Winry's a great girl! she's a gearhead after all!The battle starts.. Fuery's working on a radio now, so he calls his crew to attack Winry. After that 15 peoples jumped into Winry's face, her face looks mad, and they ended up laying on the floor after hitted by Winry's wrench. SEE WHAT I MEAN? Winry's a powerfull girl! :D Next, Breda jumpes above Winry and hoping to land on her so she would faint under his big tummy xD. But before he know it, Winry throws her hammer like a boomerang into Breda's face. And again, Breda faints on the floor. Only Fuery left! Winry runs into Fuery like what she did to Rose and smacks him with her , he gets down to the floor but then gets up 's 1 radio crew who stands before Winry. He tries to smack Winry but failed, WHY? because that Al made a shield with alchemy from below the stage. He's going to return her faith for helping him 2 blushed for some reasons that i don't know but i'm sure that you guys know the reasons xD ''Thanks Al!'' said Winry while smacks that radio crew. Fuery surrendered after that.''AND THE WINNER IS.. WINRY ROCKBELL!'' i said. A huge claps from the crowd _blashed_ before you know it. Okay.. next battle, well.. Falman? i'll think of that later.. Well the next battle should be... yep, the extra battle .. ''LAN FAN VS. LING YAO!'' i said. The crowds cheer. i wonder who will won this thingy..''I'm so sorry that i have to fight you master Ling!'' Lan Fan said.''If you want me to surrender, i will not stop you! i shall do what you want Master!''Lan Fan said.''Oooooo... REALLY? THEN IF I SAY YOU SHOULD SURRENDER WILL YOU DO IT?'' he said. What a pathetic male. ''Then i shall do it..'' Lan Fan said. Before she raises her hand, Ling attacked her in a meaning of surprising her and don't surrender. Lan Fan dodged.''MASTER? DO YOU WANNA GET ME KILLED?'' Lan Fan shouted while jumping here and there trying to dodged Ling's attacks.''I said, i want you to surrender *smiles*'' Ling said. Why did sometimes this squinty eyes prince gives me creeps?

''MASTER!'' Lan Fan squeled

''I SAID, I WANT YOU TO SURRENDER!''

''WELL I'M TRYING TO !''

''AND WHY DON'T YOU SURRENDER NOW?''

''HOW SHOULD I RAISE MY HAND IF YOU KEEP ATTACKING ME LIKE THIS? (xDDD)''

''I WANNA WON, NOW!''

''SURE, MASTER! IF YOU COULD JUST STOP TWITCHING ME WITH YOUR SWORD?''

''I SAID, I WANT YOU TO-...''

''I ALREADY SURRENDERED! *SQUELED*''

''THEN DO IT NOW!''

''I TOLD YOU! I CANNOT RAISE MY HAND IF YOU KEEP ATTACKING ME LIKE THIS! ''

HAAHAHAHAHAHA! Did i just saw Lan Fan squealing? LOL!

- 2 HOUR LATER -

''STOP!'' Lan Fan said while pushes her master backwards.

''Now that's the spirit! come on! fight me!'' Ling said.

''HUH? YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT YOU?''

''YEAH!''

''THEN WHY DON'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER? *smacks*''

''Ow? *with an Italy's voice from Hetalia xDD*''

''IT'S OBVIOUS! THE WINNER IS OUR LANNIE!'' i said cause i'm tired of hearing those xingnese's squeals!

''WHAT?'' Ling puts a confused face

''YEAH! I WON!''

''BUT I TOLD YOU TO SURRENDER!''

''Well how must i? you keep attacking me with your sword?''

''Never mind! it's just a game anyway isn't it?''

Well yes.. a big cheers from the crowds BLASHED! ''STAY TUNED PEOPLE!''

Hi, guys! so sorry for the long update! I HAVE AN EXTRA BORING SCHOOL DAYS! i hope you guys enjoy the fic! plus, give me ideas about..

1. Winry VS. ?

2. Al VS. ?

3. Lan Fan VS. ?

Okay , guys! so sorry for any miss spelling! I'll see you soon! BYE!Like i said, fanfic spelling sucks xD


End file.
